This invention relates to plastic carrier bags and the production thereof.
Plastic carrier bags are now widely used for the storage and shipping of many different types of merchandise. For instance, disposable diapers are typically packed in large plastic bags. Such packages can become quite heavy and the arrangement of a handle which does not tear away from the package can be a problem.
Various solutions to this have been proposed such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,252,269 and 4,550,439. The present invention is directed to a simplified method for providing a strong handle for such bags.